The Neko and the Kitsune
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: He stood by her side no matter what, and in return, she gave him her heart. They had their moments, but they really did love each other. Drabble 12: Snow
1. Narnia

**A/N: So, I'll probably be skinned alive for this one, but I really should get this started. **

**I'm aiming for about one hundred drabbles in total, ranging from about 400-1200 words per drabble, and I think that this would be a good drabble to start off with. I hope you all enjoy!**

0-0-0-0

_Drabble One_

_Narnia_

She knew something was up the moment he stepped into the room, his face split in a catlike grin.

She tilted her head to one side curiously at his sly smile, her book forgotten for the moment as she reclined ever so slightly against the dark fabric of her plush chair. "What's that look for, Kisuke?" she asked warily, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. At his even broader smile, she raised a brow, hair falling into her eyes casually.

"I've got a wonderful idea, and you don't know what it is~" he said in a rather sing song voice, flipping out the usual paper fan and waving it cheerily in front of his face.

Yoruichi felt the sudden urge to facepalm.

"I would think not." she smiled back in amusement, bookmarking her page and setting the thin novel aside. "So, what's your newest idea."

He knew he had her hooked by the sudden mischievous glint in her gold eyes, the sudden shifting as she straightened and crossed her arms in impatience.

"Ah ah ah." he teased, waving his fan in her direction. "There's no fun in telling you now. You'll have to wait and see~"

She jutted out her bottom lip and gave him the most pathetic look she could manage without bursting into laughter. Leaning forwards on the dark green chair, she allowed her skintight black shirt to reveal just a little of the ample chest she proudly boasted.

Urahara suddenly found himself in the prey position, and by the smug look threatening Yoruichi's lips, she knew it too.

"Narnia." he sighed finally, his cheerful mood dulled for the moment.

Yoruichi gave him a clueless look.

"A what now?"

"Narnia." Urahara repeated, once again cheerful now that he knew Yoruichi had no clue what he was talking about.

"That doesn't really answer my question." she deadpanned.

"Doesn't it?" he nearly cackled.

She merely gave him a blank stare.

"Narnia is a magical universe that is only accessible through a wardrobe, unless Aslan, a giant immortal Lion, summons you there~!" he sing songed brightly. "I think we should go find it~!"

Yoruichi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as a snort of laughter threatened her little remaining composure.

"And you want to go find it..why?" she finally asked once she'd overcome the giggles.

"To reunite you with your father of course!" he proclaimed.

Her jaw dropped.

_"_Uh, what?"


	2. Nightmare

**A/N: Well, so much for my one a day plan. I shall be updating more often, I promise. **

0-0-0-0

_Drabble Two_

_Nightmare_

Automatically, she knew something was wrong.

She was standing alone in a pitch black field, long, dry grasses clutching at her clothing while an icy wind brushed tauntingly past her face and bare shoulders.

She was alone, her senses cut off from the rest of the world, her superior hearing and scenting skills worthless.

Whirling, she warily scanned the outlines of what she could see, ears pricking for a sign that she wasn't alone.

A snap from her left, her entire frame freezing up and locking in place. Fear boiled in her gut, and she knew her eyes were most likely gleaming in the vague light. She felt her heart beating as light as a hummingbirds wings, chest nearly heaving as nausea roiled in her stomach.

Another snap, and she darted off like a frightened doe, her feet cruelly tangled by the suddenly deadly blades of grass, each one cutting into the soles of her feet and in between her toes.

She ignored it, pushing herself harder and faster than she thought she'd ever moved before, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain flashing through her like fireworks.

_"Kisuke!"_ she yelled frantically, head flashing to the left, then to the right as howls suddenly broke the silence. Her entire being throbbed with tension, her aura giving off the feeling of a caged wild animal.

"_Kisuke!"_ she yelled again as suddenly his familiar voice joined in with the howls, a sudden, sharp yell of pain that set her loose like an arrow from a bow.

Now the biting blades of grass gave way to hot coals, her fresh wounds sizzling as more pain tore through her battered and bleeding soles, blood glowing as she ran on, fearing for the man that was crying out amoung the howling wolves.

Something bowled her over, sharp teeth tearing at her dark flesh, and she lashed out both in fear and rage.

It wasn't a wolf, as she'd originally thought, but some kind of hybrid between a hollow and a bear, though she couldn't be certain in the dim light.

"_Kisuke!"_ she screamed as she heard his voice rise once more before falling silent. "_Kisuke!"_

_"KISUKE!" _

Jolting up, her hair in a knotted mess, eyes wild, the faint light from outdoors, she looked completely feral.

"Yoruichi?" Kisuke's low voice asked, still fogged with sleep.

Seeing her panicked expression, he sat up, immediately awake, and gently touched her shoulder, only to have her recoil with a low hiss.

"Yoruichi, it's me. It's Kisuke. You're all right, no one's going to hurt you." he said softly, tentatively drawing the now shaking woman into his arms. As soon as she realized that it was him, she clutched at his chest and nuzzled herself into the crook of his jaw, quiet whimpers escaping her lips every couple of moments.

He held her for hours, her quiet whimpers slowly dying off as she fell limp against him, emotionally drained.

"What happened." he asked gently, pressing his lips against her cheek.

"They were killing you." she whispered brokenly. "I kept running, but I couldn't stop it. And then they got me-" she broke off as shudders wracked her slender frame, and he held her tighter.

"It's okay, Yoruichi. It was just a dream." he comforted.

"Just another nightmare."


	3. Indifference

**A/N: So, I return! **

0-0-0-0

_Drabble Three_

_Indifference_

The autumn air was crisp, fresh, bringing with it the changing leaves and the poor weather that most detested.

However, Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara weren't those kind of people.

They were out on a cool, windy day, the clouds above promising rain later on, but holding out for the moment.

She was dressed casually, in dark grey skinny jeans and a dark violet sweater with long sleeves that covered her fingers, paired with a pair of black ankle boots and a pale orange scarf that illuminated her bright hair and gleaming gold eyes.

He was clad in blue jeans and a loose white shirt with a slightly modified short green haori and his signature hat, his shoes a pair of modern sneakers.

Discarding his hand, her fingers untangling from his, she darted off ahead into a sudden burst of color, the breeze having swept a small pile of leaves into the air. Laughing lightly, she twirled, arms held up to the sky as if she were some kind of goddess, before whirling and grinning brightly at him.

He thought she'd never looked so perfect, so beautiful.

She walked a few steps ahead, her curvacious hips swaying seductively, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. However, as she tilted her head back, a self satisfied smirk on her plump lips, there was no doubt in his mind that she did indeed, know _exactly _what he was thinking.

And he knew, without a doubt, that she was going to toy with him.

Pausing midstep, she turned, facing him directly, and placed her long fingers on her slender hips, adding a cocky and taunting smile to the mix.

"See something you like?" she very nearly purred, stalking up to him and appearing every inch a panther.

"If I say yes?" he replied, raising a brow under his hat and focusing on her pleasantly plump lips.

"Well.." she started, pursing said lips and looking into his eyes, a mischievous grin suddenly appearing before she snatched off his hat and placed it on her own, prancing off innocently and pretending that nothing out of the ordinary had happened seconds before.

A mask of indifference settled over her features as she glanced back at him, but there was still a hint of amusement at his slightly shocked expression as she left him behind, continuing through the various piles of leaves that just so happened to get in her way along the pathway.

After he finally gained control of both his mouth and his shock, he chased her down, enjoying the peals of laughter that he managed to get out of her as he tackled her to the ground and kissed her, his hat discarded amoung the many hues of orange and crimson.

"You know," he mused, "I do believe I like that hat on you."

She grinned.

"Glad you think so, Kisuke." she replied, pecking him on the nose.


	4. Union

**A/N: I am overwhelmed by the positive replies I have gotten so far on this fic. I never thought that this little drabble of mine would get five reviews in the first couple of days. **

**Oh, and before I forget, this is one is a little OOC, and I should have you know that it is my own twist, since I can't imagine that these two would have it any other way. **

0-0-0-0

_Drabble Four_

_Union_

The audience all knew that the pair wasn't big on tradition.

It really wasn't any surprise that it continued until today.

After all, not many people had their weddings in their underground training room, the only decoration potted plants and a few rows of misatched chairs, albeit painted white.

Amoung the guests were a few select friends from Soul Society, including Soifon, though she was still out for the grooms blood. Kyoraku and Ukitake, along with Unohana, were already seated, Kyoraku having already found a bottle of sake and was contendedly sipping it as he chattered animatedly at Byakuya, who was attempting to ignore the drunkard.

Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Sado, and Orihime were also in their own small group, Uryuu having designed each of the mens special tuxedos and the womens dresses.

Ichigo was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a pale orange tie underneath, nearly the same shade of his hair.

Rukia, being his date, was similarily dressed, with a dark blue dress that hugged her petite form and hung just past her knees, paired with a pair of low dark blue heels, also designed by Uryuu. A snow white orchid was woven through her updo bangs and side bun, the white standing out and accenting her eyes.

Sado was wearing a more complicated tuxedo, the hems of the sleeves embroidered with gold, his tie a match that accented his medallion.

Orihime was a vision in a strapless pale pink dress, her hair swept up in a gentle bun, long strands falling around her face. A matching pair of heels laced up her ankles, the dress ending just before the laces began.

Uryuu was dressed in the usual white and pale blue of the Quincy, his glasses in their usual place and his face neutral.

Renji, Nanao, Hisagi, Matsumoto, and Kira were considered the odd ones out, as Renji and Nanao had come with their Captains, the other three tagging along with Renji.

Soifon disappeared up into the shop where the bride was getting ready, her skin tight yellow dress and bare feet creating quite the stir. It was only a few minutes later when she came back down and gave a quick order to "Get to your seats!"

Ichigo and his group, along with Byakuya and Renji, were seated in the front row, Ichigo wondering how the hell the two had managed to get to this point. Sure, he knew they had been together for years, but to finally get to this point...was insanity.

But that was just Ichigo.

And then Urahara appeared, wearing a black tuxedo and a green tie that matched his usual attire of an army green haori, and took his place at the front of the small crowd. Amazingly, there was no sign of his typical white fan, although his grin was the same as always.

It wasn't long before Yoruichi appeared, and then everything stopped dead.

Sure, Ichigo knew Yoruichi had...assets...but the woman in the white silk kimono was definitely unexpected.

The smooth fabric fell down her lithe form like a river, ending at her thighs loose hakama underneath. White silk slippers decorated her feet, and she stepped light as a cat as she stepped forward.

The ceremony was simple. With great patience, Isshin bound the two together by a wrist each, a single crimson ribbon wound loosely around before being knotted twice.

"You may now kiss the bride." he smiled.

Without any warning, she leapt, straddling him with her long legs crossed behind his torso, wrapped her available arm around his neck, and crushed her lips against his own, demanding dominance and gaining it within moments. When they finally broke apart, she grinned at him cheekily and kissed him again, earning a few catcalls and applause from their audience.

"I thought you were the bride." Urahara protested, earning a few more chuckles.

"Too slow." she replied with another kiss.


	5. Forgive

**A/N: So, today I've decided to update with a handful of drabbles to make up for my lacking skills in the last couple of weeks. **

0-0-0-0

_Drabble Five_

_Forgive_

Kisuke was in a rather good mood.

Screw that, he was in a_ fantastic _mood.

Up until the point was caught redhanded, anyway.

"And _what_, exactly, do you think you're doing, Kisuke?" her amused voice asked from the doorway. He turned, knowing he was busted, and offered a sheepish grin. "Looking for dirty laundry?"

She raised a brow. "In my _underwear drawer_?"

He mumbled a vague excuse, knowing there was really no point in attempting to deny the fact that he had been pawing Yoruichi's underwear drawer. Again.

"And what, exactly, have I told you about doing that?" she asked, voice suddenly husky.

Kisuke groaned in horror, realizing that she was seducing him, but not only that, succeeding.

"Not to." he pouted, reluctantly putting everything away and closing the drawer.

"Good boy." she grinned brightly, patting his head before leaving. Kisuke was left standing alone in the room, with the drawer _right there_...

_"KISUKE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"_


	6. Tingle

**A/N: yeah, another short one. Sue me. **

0-0-0-0

_Drabble Six_

_Tingle_

The snow was drifting peacefully in Karakura Town. The flakes were large, perfect for sculpting into snowmen and various other sculptures, and people everywhere were outdoors enjoying it before the spring months came along and melted it all once more.

Two people out in the snow weren't, however, amused.

"Ugh. How people can spend hours out in that stuff is beyond me." Kisuke sneezed, stepping through the front door and removing his thick boots, setting them just outside the door so that the snow wouldn't get tracked indoors. "Although, it is pretty. I wonder how each of the flakes are so unique.."

Lost in his musings, he barely noticed the black cat that slunk in behind him and primly coughed. "Kisuke.."

He jumped.

"Ahh, sorry Yoruichi." he apologized, glancing out the door again. "But the snow is rather fascinating, isn't it."

"Easy for you to say, you baka."she retorted before shaking her silky black fur, sending melted snow everywhere. "You don't have paws that are tingling because of all the damn frozen water."


	7. Wind

**A/N: Sorry for such a delay in posting the drabbles, guys! I've been busy on When We Stand Together and my new fic, The Price of Protection. I apologize greatly, as per usual, about my abnormal posting. **

**And HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRIMMJOW! **

0-0-0-0

_Drabble Seven_

_Wind_

Yoruichi was bored.

Scratch that, Yoruichi was downright _irritable_.

There was nothing to do.

She frowned at the strength of the wind outside the small shop. She hated it when the weather turned nasty. It meant no going out and _doing _something..

A feral grin suddenly lit up her face. _Then again...did she really have to go out to do something? Or more specifically, someone?_

"Oh Kissuukkeeee~"


	8. Memory

**A/N: Well, I know that the last drabble was basically thirty words, but hey, at least this one is going to be a bit longer. **

0-0-0-0

_Drabble Eight_

_Memory_

Yoruichi glanced around Seireitei, the familiar buildings around her reconstructed due to her battling Soifon, her apprentice, and causing significant damage to not only her barracks, but the surrounding barracks of the other divisions as well.

"Oops." she shrugged to Soifon, who at least had the decency to looked shamed by the mess.

0-0-0-0

"You'll never catch me, Little Byakuya!" she taunted, waving his kensaiken in front of his nose yet again. They'd been a gift from Ginrei for completing the Academy.

"We'll see about that, werecat!" he roared, giving chase to the grinning female who immediately disappeared, leaving Ginrei shaking his head with a chuckle as per usual.

0-0-0-0

"Kisuke-san~!" Yoruichi called out as she entered his barracks casually, haori slung on her shoulders in a loose way.

"Yoruichi, why do you keep calling me that~?"

"Because it always seems to get you out of your hideout." she replied vaguely, observing his fukutaicho curiously. "Hiyori still hate you with a fiery passion?"

"Yep." he replied cheerily.

"You're an idiot." she informed him with a smile.

0-0-0-0

"Yoruichi?"

Said female broke out of her thoughts, finding herself crying, thin streaks of tears on her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Kisuke asked in worry.

She glanced down at the book in her lap, realizing that the images, the smells, the place, had all been her imagination. Merely a memory, a single second in comparison to the passing of time.

"Nothing." she smiled slightly. "Nothing at all."


	9. Gentle

**A/N: Well, I'm back again~ And this time I'm going to be updating with a lot of drabbles that will hopefully be a little longer. **

0-0-0-0

_Drabble Nine_

_Gentle_

Yoruichi yawned against Kisuke's comfortable shoulder, her pearl white canines gleaming in the light for a moment before her lips slowly covered them again.

She was slowly falling asleep in his arms, full and warm and with the man she loved.

"Yoruichi.."

She opened an eye slightly. "Hmm?" she hummed in reply, shifting and curling against his chest, resting her nose in the juncture of his neck.

"If you're tired, why don't you go to bed, love?"

"'Cause you're comfy." she stated, sighing against his neck as she wrapped her slender arms around his waist.

His gentle fingers moved through her hair soothingly, massaging her scalp and luring her deeper into the realms of slumber.

"Are you sure?" he asked with some amusement, recieving a small nod in return as she pressed against him.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Yoruichi soon fell asleep, curling up further in Kisuke's lap.

Said male smiled softly at her antics before lifting her in his arms and taking her down the hall to their room.

After tucking her under the sheets, to which she let out what could have been a small mew of protest before settling in.

She was so quiet when she slept, he mused. The usually tense muscles of her shoulders and back were relaxed, and her mouth was open slightly, face peaceful. He raised a calloused hand and cautiously stroked a cheek, knowing that usually the slightest thing could spring her from her slumber. However, when she stirred ever so slightly, she nuzzled his hand and moved closer to him with a murmur of his name on her lips, a smile pulling at her lips.

"Good-night, love." he whispered in her ear before laying his lips against her forehead and gently closing the door behind him as he left to clean up the leftovers from dinner.

After the room was left in shadows, an amber eyes cracked open sleepily.

"Night Kisuke.." she murmured before turning over and falling back asleep.


	10. Touch

**A/N: Warning: Obscene amounts of fluff are about to occur. You have been warned. **

0-0-0-0

_Drabble Ten_

_Touch_

"Hey, Kisuke?" her tone was sly as she bounced over.

"What, Yoruichi?" he returned warily. The last time she was acting like this it hadn't boded well for him...

"I'm bored. Can we spar?"

"Hakuda, I suppose?" he pouted, blond hair sticking out in every direction. Yep. He was right on the dot again.

"Of course." she replied brightly, ignoring the groan that signified his impending doom.

O-o-O

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Kisuke winced, taking another step.

"Aw, are you in pain? So sorry, I thought you said that you were a hakuda expert."

"I am." he muttered. "It's not my fault you're a hakuda _master_."

She gave him an innocent stare, amber eyes glittering. "I don't believe I said I was."

"You're so mean to me." Kisuke whined, crossing his arms as they walked. "You probably just want to spar so you can beat the crap out of me all the time."

She sighed. "Kisuke, you know I would never do that."

The coversation had now turned serious.

He turned to face her, his usually grinning features creased into a frown. "I do, Yoruichi."

She hunched her shoulders, one arm grasping the other as she turned away from him ever so slightly. "It's just, sometimes I feel like you don't understand, Kisuke."

He reached forward to touch her arm, concern on his face. "Is something wrong, Yoruichi?"

She flinched. "No. It's- I just have a feeling that something awful is going to happen soon."

Kisuke acted on an impulse: reaching out, he drew the now trembling woman into his arms, their faces only a couple of inches apart. His eyes widened as what he'd done registered in his mind.

He froze, meeting Yoruichi's eyes.

Yoruichi blinked in confusion for a moment before gently, almost hesitantly, she closed the already miniscule gap between their faces, pressing her lips lightly to his own before pulling away, a light blush dusting across her usually expressive face. Nervously, she chewed on her bottom lip with a sharp canine, examining his face for a reaction.

Kisuke's brain had short circuited, and he could only gape at the violet haired woman.

Yoruichi searched his face for something, anything, before she frowned and pulled free of his arms. "I shouldn't have done that- it was stupid." she said quietly, face still flushed.

Before she could leave, Kisuke's strong arms wrapped around her waist again, pulling her into his warm chest.

"No. It wasn't stupid." he teased gently, tone warm again. Lifting her face, he looked her in the eye before pressing his lips back to hers.

"I think it was the most amazing, intelligent thing you've ever done."


	11. Rain

**A/N: Well, due to another follower following NATK, I've decided to update. Again.**

**Review?**

0-0-0-0

_Drabble Eleven_

_Rain_

The Urahara Shop was silent for once.

The weather had taken a turn for the worse, and it left the occupants of the house/shop bored.

Yoruichi was one of those people.

Her lips were turned down in a pout, her long strands of shockingly bright hair down and hanging around her catlike features. Her tall frame, usually so intimidating, was curled up in a casual fetal position, arms crossed over her knees. Her eyes were half lidded as she stared out glumly at the large drops of precipitation falling from the murky grey sky.

"Kisuke...I'm bored..." she mumbled grumpily.

Said male was currently reading a documentary of some important historical figure of some kind, not that it interested the Shihouin heiress. She was firmly against most history, unless it was in her best interests.

Of course, today wasn't one of those days.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he raised a brow, not even looking up from his line on the page. "I'm in the middle of reading something, here."

"I don't know. There's nothing to do..." she insisted, narrowing her eyes. Why wasn't he paying attention to her, damnit? She was so much better than that lowlife book. Huffing, she felt into a sulk, choosing to ignore the male.

"Meanie."


	12. Snow

**A/N: Well, I'm adoring the people that take the time to review and follow this fic. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And makes me type. **

0-0-0-0

_Drabble Twelve_

_Snow_

The snow fell quietly around the Urahara Shop, already knee deep and continuing to rise as the minutes passed.

Kisuke shivered lightly under his thick green jacket, his cream scarf only keeping the cold away from his face. Blinking, he watched Yoruichi play in the snow gleefully, pouncing on invisible foes and emerging from the snow looking victorious every time.

He was basically only out here freezing his ass off because it always brought a smile to Yoruichi's face, and that made it all worth it in the end. Rubbing his hands together, he tucked them away in his pockets, looking back at his bright eyed counterpart.

She was practically asking for it, what with her bright gold eyes blinking innocently from amid the deep snow surrounding their bundled up bodies. A white scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck, concealing the lower half of her face and adding to the danger of his position.

Warily, he crouched, grabbing a handful of snow and beginning to shape it into a ball, keeping his eye on the mischievous woman the entire time. He was getting one of those ominous feelings as she watched him, and he was sure that if she was in her other form that her black tail would be twitching like it had been electrocuted.

She pounced, eyes glittering with laughter, and bowled him over, a giggle bursting from her lips like a fountain. Retaliating, he dumped the snowball in his hand down her neck, earning a disgruntled shriek. Yoruichi clawed at the back of her neck, uselessly trying to dislodge the snow that was quickly melting to the warmth of her skin.

"What was that for!?" she whined, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she continued her fruitless pawing at her skin.

Kisuke raised a brow. "You pounced on me. I think you had it coming, Neko."

"It was mean." she pouted, cracking one eye open and looking like a child as she finally gave up, sitting on his chest with her legs splayed out and hands propped on his shoulders.

"No more than you." he countered, leaning up to peck her frost covered lips. Automatically, she dominated the kiss, nipping at his lower lip for access, which he willingly granted. There was rarely something that he would deny the headstrong woman, especially if it came from the more sexual side of the spectrum.

"I love you?" he offered up apologetically after she pulled away, looking rather sated.

"Mhmm." she hummed, kissing him again amid the snow. "Just shut up and let me kiss you."

"Yes ma'am." he replied dutifully before tossing a handful of snow up into her face.

"_HEY_!"


End file.
